No preguntaré y tú tampoco
by mr-nadie
Summary: Antonio nunca habría sospechado que, a sus casi treinta años, descubriría que quizás había estado equivocado con su sexualidad. Ahora soltero y confuso, decide ir a un bar a ahogar sus penas, cogiendo por banda al pobre camarero que tan sólo hacía su trabajo. (spamano)
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya**

**Advertencias: Este fic contiene algo de homofobia, palabras mal sonantes y puede cambiar de clasificación en adelante por escenas explícitas. **

**Aunque pueda sonar obvio, aclaro que no comparto los pensamientos y estereotipos homófobos que podrán aparecer. La idea es intentar mostrar el punto de vista de personas que no saben respecto a este tema y que, accidentalmente o no, comparten. No planeo añadir ninguna situación extrema. **

**El punto de este fic es intentar mostrar la autoaceptación. La identidad de cada uno es sólo suya y debería ser respetada, sin importar género, sexualidad, o étnia.**

**...o...o...o...**

El grifo continuaba goteando cuando decidió dirigir su mirada al espejo. Su reflejo era normal, a excepción del tono rojizo que sus ojos y mejillas habían tomado. Incluso tras haberse aclarado el rostro, continuaba ahí aquel color que lo delataba.

No había nada nuevo, nada extraño. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan diferente? Quizás su vida anterior había sido prácticamente una mentira para él. No había diferencia alguna en realidad, tan sólo su mentalidad. Pero veintiocho años eran muchos para vivir engañado, al menos bajo su punto de vista.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Debería haber sospechado mucho antes, pero decidió meter aquellos pensamientos en cajas dentro de su mente. Cajas dentro de cajas, cerrándose en él mismo mientras el resto de personas actuaban de forma natural, como si aquello fuera lo correcto que Antonio debía hacer.

Suspiró con pesadez y cansancio. Limpió el último intento de lágrima con el dorso de su mano y volvió a entrar en su habitación.

Todo estaba desordenado, aunque vacío. Se sentó en cama y palpó la parte vacía del colchón, notando la pequeña marca que ella había dejado al haber dormir tanto tiempo en aquel lado. Una parte de él quiso arrepentirse de lo que había dicho y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no tenía forma de cambiar lo que ocurría.

Como si él hubiera elegido nacer homosexual.

La discusión había sido algo fuerte, pero calmada. Había habido mucha tensión en sus palabras, en sus miradas, pero en parte ambos sabían que no había solución. Por suerte para Antonio, no recibió insultos, o golpes. Quizás, y sólo quizás, ella se lo imaginaba.

Se tumbó y observó el techo durante un largo rato. Sólo podía escuchar su propia respiración y al canario cantando a lo lejos en la sala. ¿El pájaro era suyo? Ya ni estaba seguro. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba asumir lo que acababa de pasar, de su nueva identidad.

Se levantó y frotó sus párpados. Tenía que dejar de pensar en todo aquello. No era tan malo, sólo nuevo y extraño.

Se levantó y apartó un libro del suelo con el pie, para tomar la chaqueta y salir de la habitación. Saludó a su mascota y abandonó el apartamento.

Fuera casi empezaba a anochecer. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto tiempo había estado en su habitación con y sin compañía, pero tampoco quería centrarse en aquello.

Abrió la puerta de su coche y condujo durante un rato, sin mucho rumbo ni objetivo. Al cabo de unos minutos, aparcó en donde pudo y comenzó a caminar por las poco conocidas aceras de aquellas calles, sintiendo como la brisa del norte le agitaba el pelo y la chaqueta. Se detuvo frente un bar cafetería y leyó el rótulo. Dudó un segundo y entró en el establecimiento. De todas formas, el local era mucho más acogedor que el frío y viento del exterior.

El bar era relativamente pequeño pero luminoso. La mitad superior de las paredes tenía un tono blanco apagado, y la inferior era de color negro. Había unas cuantas mesas esparcidas con cierto orden, y en el medio, hacia la izquierda, estaba la barra. No había mucha gente, tan sólo una pareja que bebía un par de refrescos.

Como no iba a tener compañía y para variar, se sentó en un taburete de la barra. El camarero le dedicó una rápida ojeada y se acercó hacia él. Antonio dudó en mirarlo. No verlo por encima, sino mirarlo. Desde que había notado su orientación sexual, no le era tan difícil reparar en el atractivo de un hombre. Era como verlos desde otro punto de vista, uno que había estado oculto durante mucho tiempo y que había preferido ignorar.

El camarero era bastante atractivo y joven. Seguramente unos años menor que él. Tenía los ojos color marrón ámbar, con un ligero brillo dorado en su iris. Tenía unas pocas pecas en las mejillas, la piel algo tostada; no tanto como para llamarlo moreno, pero cerca del tono. Su cabello marrón estaba peinado hacia un lado, haciendo ligeras ondas al final de cada mechón. Sus cejas se enarcaron ligeramente al reparar en la mirada del otro.

–¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Antonio sintió deseos de morderse el labio para no decir nada que estuviera fuera de lugar. ¿En qué podía ayudarlo? Bueno, había ido en busca de un psicólogo personal sin título y que cobrara por una bebida menos que una sesión real.

–Querría una cerveza, por favor.

El joven asintió y le dio la espalda, yendo a por un vaso y la bebida. Antonio, mientras, se limitó a pensar en cualquier trivialidad que pasaba por su cabeza, para enlazarla con otra y otra. Cuando se dio cuenta, el camarero ya le había dejado el pedido frente a él.

–Gracias– Dijo, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa de parte del otro. Tras tantos años, había aprendido que en la hostelería, un "gracias" podía ser un gesto grande, sobre todo sabiendo como algunas personas podían ser a veces.

Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mientras veía la televisión que estaba puesta en el local. Retrasmitían un programa de CSI. Uno cualquiera, tampoco es que le importara.

–¿Este local es nuevo?– Antonio le preguntó al camarero al notar como éste comenzaba a limpiar la barra con parsimonia.

–No, no lo es.

Ahora que lo había escuchado bien, el camarero tenía un fuerte acento. Seguramente italiano, aunque Antonio no era muy bueno diferenciándolos.

–Será que no me suena. No paso mucho por esta parte de la ciudad.

El otro se limitó a asentir sin prestar realmente atención.

Las series estadounidenses le habían mentido. Allí era tan fácil entablar conversación con el barman. Sólo hacía falta poner cara de melancólico y el hombre (porque usualmente era un hombre) preguntaba qué es lo que le pasaba al protagonista. Y, en ese momento, sería cuando se contarían todos los problemas y el protagonista recibiría un valioso comentario que lo haría replantearse su propio punto de vista.

Como si la vida fuera una película.

Si no le quedaba más opción, sería él quien hablaría primero.

–Es un local bonito.

–Gracias.

–¿Es tuyo?

El camarero reprimió un gruñido y negó con la cabeza.

–Es de mi abuelo.

–¡Oh…!– Tomó su copa con una mano– ¿Y cuánto tiempo has estado trabajando aquí?

El joven golpeó el trapo contra la barra y le miró con algo de molestia.

–¿Quieres entablar una conversación o qué?

Antonio alzó ambas cejas, ciertamente sorprendido ante aquella reacción.

–¿Tanto se nota?

–Joder que sí– Cruzó los brazos e hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza–. A ver, ¿cómo te llamas?

Éste dudó un momento.

–Antonio. ¿Y tú?

–Lovino. Ahora que nos conocemos, ¿qué te pasa?

Antonio se rio, algo incómodo.

–Bueno. Es una historia larga.

El camarero alzó una ceja.

–Espero que vayas a beber más que una mísera cerveza entonces. No me gusta escuchar.

Antonio no se lo tomó a mal. Pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura del otro, lo que quería decir que, en cierta forma, era tan sólo una broma.

–Digamos que he descubierto algo sobre mí mismo y no estoy cómodo con este cambio. He arruinado no sólo mi actual vida, sino la de otra persona…

–Espero que no sea algo como que has matado a una persona y has descubierto que te excita.

–¡No, no!– Se frotó el cabello con una mano, nervioso. ¿Por qué debía estarlo? Ese hombre no lo conocía de nada– Soy… gay –Tomó aire nuevo, como para darle tiempo a Lovino a responder, pero por suerte no lo hizo–. Estuve en una relación por seis años, y tras descubrirlo, tuve que dejarlo, como comprenderás. Yo de verdad que no quería que esto pasara, pero no salía de mi cabeza el sentimiento de culpa, de estar en una relación que iba a acabar mal tarde o temprano.

–Ya veo.

Antonio lo observó un momento. Parecía ciertamente tranquilo. Eso era buena señal.

–Ocurrió hoy, y necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y desahogarme un poco.

–Y supongo que yo soy ese desahogo.

–Por Dios, no en ese sentido. ¡No tenía intención en flirtear ni nada por el estilo, lo prometo! Sólo quería contarle esto a alguien.

–¿Tu familia lo sabe? Hijos, hermanos.

–Sólo se lo he contado a mi ex pareja. Prefiero no sacar el tema por ahora. Tengo algo de miedo a cómo se lo podrían tomar.

Lovino dirigió una rápida ojeada, reparando en la cruz de azabache que sobresalía ligeramente de la camisa de Antonio.

–Y bueno… No sé. Me siento muy raro, como si hubiera estado equivocado durante mucho tiempo– Prosiguió, comenzando a gesticular con las manos–. Sin ser quien podría haber sido. Me molesta, pues no entiendo cómo pude estar tan ciego durante veintiocho años. Tengo casi treinta y ni siquiera sabía algo tan básico.

El ítalo se encogió de hombros.

–Puede ser complicado.

–Quizás lo supe desde hacía varios años, pero preferí no decir nada– Bebió parte de su copa e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado–. Cuando hay gente que te fuerza a ser quien no eres, cedes hasta que no puedes más.

Lovino frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensativo, guardándose sus propios pensamientos para él mismo.

–Al comienzo pensé que quizás era bisexual, ¿sabes? Quizás era simplemente que me sentía atraído a ambos sexos, pero por supuesto, no era así– Pasó su dedo por encima del borde de la copa–. No es fácil descartar opciones. Se necesita tiempo… Habría preferido lo anterior, pues seguramente no estaría aquí lamentándome como un borracho. Ni me he bebido un vaso y ya le estoy dando la brasa al camarero.

–Ya, bueno. Gajes del oficio.

Antonio se rio ante el comentario.

–Gracias. Sinceramente… llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo quitarme este peso de encima, aunque me sienta peor que antes de salir del armario… es una sensación diferente.

–¿Algo más que sacarte de encima?

–Por supuesto. Ahora que as activado mi botón para hablar, no voy a parar. Al final vas a tener que tomar asiento.

Lovino rodó los ojos y se apoyó en la barra, dejando el trapo en la mesa.

–¿Y qué quieres contar a este pobre camarero?

El mayor sujetó su barbilla en posición pensativa, permaneciendo unos segundos en silencio.

–¿Desde hace cuánto que sospechas de esto?– El otro preguntó, cortando sus cavilaciones.

–No estoy seguro. Cuando estaba en el instituto todos los chicos bromeaban acerca de salir con alguien, o hablaban de cuánto le gustaba una chica en concreto. Pensé que lo mío podía ser tardío quizás– Cerró los ojos un momento–. Después creo que empecé a sentir algo por un amigo, pero sólo platónicamente. Tras eso hubo un salto de varios años hasta hace unos meses. La sensación volvió de pronto.

–¿Alguna razón en particular?– Se irguió un poco al ver como una persona entraba en el establecimiento, pero pronto volvió a su posición anterior al ver como el posible cliente daba la vuelta.

–Quizás el compromiso con mi ex pareja.

–¿Y nunca antes pensaste que algo no iba bien?

Antonio se encogió de hombros y bebió algo más de su vaso.

–Eres un desastre– Lovino soltó entre dientes.

–Todavía sigo dudando de si estaré equivocado o no.

–Pues busca a un hombre y dale un beso, no sé. Usa la imaginación para sacarte de dudas– Hizo un gesto con la mano, algo molesto.

–Como si fuera tan fácil…

–Hay un local gay unas calles al sur.

El mayor comenzó a reírse, algo nervioso.

–Ahora que hemos resuelto el tema de tu inseguridad… ¿Algo más?

–Ah, sí. Otra cerveza, por favor.

–Preguntaba respecto a más temas que tratar– Sonrió de lado y se fue a rellenarle el vaso.

–Ah– Soltó una pequeña carcajada avergonzada–. Lo siento, no me esperaba que quisieras hablar más.

–Tampoco es que me entusiasme escuchar a un hombre quejarse de no saber qué le gusta– Le sirvió el pedido e hizo una mueca–. ¿Entonces?

–Tengo miedo a que se enteren en mi trabajo.

–¿Por? ¿Qué eres?

–Profesor.

–Oh. Mal asunto.

–Lo sé. La gente y sus tópicos homófobos pueden llegar a joderme.

–Siempre te quedarán los bares– Masculló.

Antonio se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

–Me encanta mi trabajo. No sé qué haría si lo perdiera.

–Denunciar. Así como idea.

Ambos sonrieron un poco y permanecieron en silencio durante un corto rato. Antonio continuó bebiendo mientras observaba a Lovino con algo de interés.

–Cuéntame algo de ti– Pidió, apoyando la barbilla en su puño mientras dejaba el vaso vacío encima de la mesa.

El camarero alzó una ceja con algo de sorpresa.

–No sabía que teníamos ese acuerdo.

–Es lo normal en una conversación, ¿no? Cuéntame, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Lovino parecía molesto respecto al tema, pero decidió responder.

–Sólo un año. Vine debido a este propio trabajo. En Italia no había mucho que encontrar.

–Pues ya me dirás en España.

–Al menos aquí mi abuelo tenía este bar– Se encogió de hombros–. No hay mucha clientela pero es suficiente como para que no cierre.

Antonio asintió, curioso. Dedicó una rápida mirada a su reloj de muñeca y arrugó la nariz en gesto de desaprobación.

–Es tarde. Debería irme– Suspiró largo y pesado, para sacar un billete y dejarlo encima de la mesa–. Bueno. Ha sido un placer, Lovino. Puedes quedarte el cambio si quieres–Sonrió hacia el camarero–. Gracias por escuchar. Hasta otra.

Lovino se mordió el labio cuando este se dio la vuelta. Dudó unos segundos y salió de la barra.

–Espera un momento.

El español se giró con curiosidad.

–¿Qué pasa?

El camarero hizo un gesto con la mano y fue a coger una servilleta de papel. Escribió algo en ella y se la entregó a Antonio.

–Mándame un mensaje cuando quieras. A veces estoy libre, por si te apetece seguir hablando de esto.

El mayor sonrió, conmovido, y guardó el papel en un bolsillo.

–Lo haré, dalo por hecho.

Lovino sonrió de lado y volvió a su puesto, permitiendo a Antonio irse. No había sido desagradable aquella corta charla.

* * *

La alarma lo despertó a la hora de siempre, aunque una leve jaqueca hizo que intentara cubrir sus orejas con la almohada. Extendió su brazo hacia el otro lado de la cama, buscando algo que no llegó a aparecer. En el lugar donde solía haber otra persona, sólo había un hueco carente de calor.

Y ahí se acordó bien de lo que había pasado. Como si pudiera olvidar con facilidad el día anterior. Apagó la alarma con prisas y se tumbó boca debajo de nuevo, cansado.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, decidió levantarse y arreglarse un poco para no parecer peor de lo que estaba. Debía darse prisa si tenía que tomar el metro para ir al trabajo. Obviamente, había tenido que dejar su coche en aquella calle alejada de la mano de Dios, pues no iba a conducir algo ebrio.

Se aclaró la cara con agua tras terminar de afeitarse y se vistió con ciertas prisas. Buscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y en el pantalón, terminando por encontrar el pequeño papel con varios números. Lovino, el nombre era Lovino. Apuntó el contacto en su móvil y salió de casa.

**...o...o...o..**.

**¡Hola! Llevaba tiempo queriendo publicar esta historia pero no encontraba el momento para hacerlo. No sabía qué título usar, o los capítulos no me convencían, o... bueno. Un largo etc. Eso no es importante.**

**He de reconocer que esta historia me ha estado dando dolor de cabeza. No entiendo por qué, pero ahí ha estado.**

**Puede parecer una historia dramática, pero mi intención es que en el futuro sea, en parte, comedia.**

**En fin. Espero que os guste esta historia. **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capítulo 2

Antonio miró de reojo a su móvil por quinta vez. Seguía dudando entre mandar o no un mensaje a aquel camarero. El propio Lovino le había dado el teléfono para que le hablara cuando quisiera, así que no debería ser algo malo el hacerlo, ¿verdad? Además, tenía que ir a recuperar su coche. Quizás eso podía ser una excusa para hablar. "Voy a pasarme por ahí, por si quieres quedar y seguir hablando". No le convencía, así que decidió simplemente escribir un mensaje presentándose.

Permaneció un rato observando el teléfono como si se tratara de algo muy importante. Apenas prestó atención al café hasta que sonó el timbre, señalando que el recreo había acabado. Suspiró con pesadez, terminó su bebida y fue a clase de nuevo.

Por suerte para él, la siguiente clase era un examen, por lo que podría estar más ausente siempre y cuando vigilara durante un rato a los niños. Aun así, no obtuvo contestación hasta que casi había pasado una hora.

Fue un escueto "_vale_". Antonio se mordió el interior de la mejilla y echó una rápida mirada a sus alumnos antes de volver a mandar otro mensaje.

_"__Dejé mi coche cerca del bar. Estaba pensando que podríamos hablar de paso que iba allí_"

Casi se arrepintió al momento de haber escrito eso. Pero no había marcha atrás.

Lovino no tardó en escribirle de vuelta, para sorpresa de Antonio.

_"__Hoy tengo libre la tarde"_

Dudó por un rato, sin estar seguro de si eso era una invitación o un rechazo. El siguiente mensaje lo sacó de dudas al añadir una hora en concreto.

* * *

Antonio revisó el letrero del bar, dudando por unos segundos de si era ese o no. No era un local que llamara la atención para recordarlo sin problema, además de tener un tamaño considerablemente pequeño. No entendía siquiera como había encontrado aquel establecimiento. Normal que no hubiera mucha clientela si prácticamente había que buscar el bar para entrar.

Al dar dos pasos dentro del establecimiento, una voz dulce y amigable lo saludó desde la barra. Era un joven de cabello marrón rojizo y ojos castaño claro. Mostraba una sonrisa brillante y sincera en un rostro que le recordaba ciertamente a Lovino.

Antonio le sonrió de vuelta y buscó a su acompañante con la mirada, encontrándolo en una mesa al fondo. Se acercó y lo saludó con la mano.

–Hola.

Lovino dejó el móvil por un momento para observar al español.

–Has llegado tarde.

–Ah, lo siento. Creía que no teníamos hora fija.

El menor suspiró y se levantó cuando Antonio dejó la chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla.

–Voy a pedirte un café.

–¿Cómo sabes que quiero un café? No he dicho nada.

–Tú cara, supongo.

Antonio lo miró con cierta confusión, pero no le negó la oferta. Siendo sinceros, realmente quería un café. Tras haber dormido mal y el largo día, necesitaba algo de cafeína.

–¿Es tu hermano?– Le preguntó cuando éste le tendió el café directamente en mano.

–¿El de la cara de tonto? Sí. Es mi hermano pequeño– Respondió, sentándose y dejando su propia bebida en la mesa.

–Oh, ya veo. Os parecéis.

Lovino arrugó la nariz, no realmente contento.

–¿Tú crees?

–Lo dice alguien que tiene un gemelo– Comentó, sonriendo. Añadió algo de azúcar al café y sorbió antes de quejarse porque estaba demasiado caliente.

–Ugh. Eso suena horrible.

–Uno se acostumbra– Rio de forma cantarina mientras revolvía con la cucharilla–. Además, puedo decir que tengo un gemelo maligno y la gente se lo cree.

Lovino sonrió de lado.

–Te noto algo más animado.

–Bueno. Supongo que un poco mejor sí que estoy, pero sigo dándole vueltas a la conversación de ayer.

El ítalo se acomodó en la silla en una postura relajada.

–No hay mucho más que decir al respecto, creo yo.

Antonio se irguió y negó.

–No estoy de acuerdo. Estaba totalmente fuera de este tema. Y ahora me ha pillado de lleno.

El joven frente a él sonrió de nuevo y bebió un poco.

–¿Echas de menos tu vida de hetero?

Antonio frunció el ceño ligeramente y suspiró.

–Sí. Realmente… echo de menos a mi prometida.

–¿A ella, la relación o la sensación que tenías?– Lovino puntualizó.

–Yo… Supongo que todo. No sentía atracción física por ella desde hacía un tiempo, pero la apreciaba mucho.

–Entonces no extrañas la relación, sino a ella. Llámala y pídele seguir siendo amigos– Alzó la mano–. Pero quieto, fiera. No ahora, que todo está demasiado reciente. Dale tiempo a la pobre muchacha. Entonces podrás volver a hablar, pero con delicadeza. No sería muy elegante que, de primeras, le dijeras que tienes un novio o algo así.

Antonio rio con pocas ganas.

–Era una broma– Lovino aclaró, sentándose algo mejor en la silla–. Pero ahora en serio. No te cierres mucho a lo pasado. No se puede hacer nada con ello.

–Ya… Pero lo prefería a esto.

Lovino gruñó y bebió algo más de su refresco.

–¿A qué? ¿A pasar la tarde con un desconocido en un bar? Espera, eso no ha sonado exactamente a lo que quería, pero ya me entiendes– Terminó su bebida.

El mayor miró hacia su taza. Quizás no sonaba tan mal y era él el que se obsesionaba en que sí.

Mientras, Lovino mordisqueó el borde de su vaso vacío y lo observó con ojos felinos.

–¿Por qué le das tantas vueltas?– Preguntó, para dejar el vaso en la mesa e inclinarse hacia atrás fingiendo poco interés.

–No sé... No estoy seguro de si es lo correcto o no.

Lovino suspiró y apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de la mano. Un mechón resbaló sobre su frente, cubriendo en parte uno de sus ojos. Antonio lo observó pensativo y en silencio.

–A ver, Antonio. Ayer me confirmaste que eras gay, hoy no estás seguro. ¿Cuál es el problema?

–No, no es eso. Es sólo que no me gusta.

Lovino pestañeó con perplejidad.

–Pues te jodes.

Antonio se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla e hizo una mueca.

–Vaya, gracias.

–Es que hablas como si tuvieras elección, incluso como si fuera algo malo. Estamos en el siglo XXI.

–No me refería a eso... He tenido que cambiar mi forma de vida por ello.

–Lo único que ha cambiado es que estás soltero. Podrías haber seguido engañándote a ti mismo, si eso te hacía más feliz– Alzó un dedo hacia Antonio, sin permitirle hablar–. Pero eso sería demasiado estúpido.

Antonio suspiró y se llevó la taza a los labios para tomar un sorbo. Seguía caliente, aunque al menos esta vez no dolía al tacto.

–Supongo– Dijo, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana más cercana.

–No tengo todo el día libre. Si quieres hablar, hablemos. Pero no me digas contradicciones todo el rato, o te pediré sutilmente que te vayas a tomar por culo, literal y metafóricamente.

Antonio se rio un poco ante aquel comentario.

–Lo siento. Es sólo que... es difícil cambiar.

–Supongo que lo has asumido, pero no aceptado– Gruñó por lo bajo y observó a Antonio con ojos grandes. Sólo entonces fue cuando apartó el mechón de su nariz.

–Supongo– Repitió.

Lovino frunció el ceño. No iba a perder el tiempo con una persona que ni sabía que quería. Aunque, pensándolo bien, se había preocupado tanto por intentar acostumbrarse a ello que le había contado parte de sus cosas personales a un desconocido. Y él, como buen cotilla fingiendo desinterés, lo había escuchado todo.

–¿Tienes miedo a algo?– Le preguntó, cruzando sus brazos para tomar una posición más defensiva.

–Supongo que no.

Hubo un par de segundos en silencio hasta que Antonio confesó.

–Bueno, sí. Hay muchos homofóbicos radicales. Me da... pena pensar que mi próxima relación tendrá que estar medio oculta.

–Mira que eres idiota– Se frotó la sien–. Hay locos en todos lados y para todo el mundo. Si vamos a ponernos paranoicos, mejor no salir de cama. ¿Algo más? ¿Quizás religioso? Dios quiere a todo el mundo y todo eso– Dijo, no convencido de sus propias palabras, pues no creía en lo que decía.

Antonio agarró su collar y escondió la cruz debajo de su camiseta.

–No es un gran problema. Nunca vi una conexión importante entre ambos temas.

–Bueno, algo es algo.

Volvieron a compartir un momento de silencio. Antonio bebió un poco más de su café y suspiró en voz alta.

–Quizás deberías aceptarlo.

–Supongo– Susurró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Lovino se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

–El sábado estoy libre. Te daré más información otro día– Se giró hacia Antonio–. Y tú pagas hoy.

El español pestañeó algo perplejo ante aquel comentario. Vio como el otro se iba como si nada, sin detenerse a darle el dinero a su hermano. Bueno, un refresco era sin duda más barato que un psicólogo.

* * *

Antonio tomó su chaqueta y salió del apartamento. Caminó por las calles que empezaban a vaciarse poco a poco. Hacía frío, y se acercaba la noche. No entendía por qué aquel chico había querido quedar a esa hora. Bueno, lo entendía, pero habría preferido quedar antes.

Tomar un café, hablar, conocerse. Quizás le hacía bastante ilusión conocer a alguien de esa forma después de tanto tiempo atascado en las mismas relaciones. Le gustaban sus amigos, pero siempre estaba bien acercarse a alguien nuevo. Sobre todo si esa persona era la única que sabía el pensamiento que no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza.

Se detuvo frente a un club, donde Lovino le había pedido encontrarse. Supuso que ese hecho era suficiente como para reunirse al comienzo de la noche.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y revisó la dirección. Tuvo que esperar al menos diez minutos hasta que Lovino se dignó en aparecer.

Éste le dedicó una rápida mirada, como pensando en su ropa o apariencia.

–Hola– Dijo sin molestarse a dar explicaciones por la tardanza.

Antonio le sonrió como saludo. Lovino parecía relativamente arreglado pero informal, con el pelo parcialmente echado hacía atrás con algún tipo de fijador.

–Venga, vamos– Hizo un par de gestos con la mano y entró en la discoteca.

Antonio fue bienvenido con una fuerte música electrónica y varias ráfagas de luces con variaciones de colores. Prácticamente pudo distinguir entre centelleos todo el espectro visible.

El club no era excesivamente grande, aunque estaba cubierto de luces. La barra ocupaba prácticamente la mitad de la pared de la izquierda, con una pista de baile al fondo y unas pocas mesas prácticamente en la entrada.

Antonio vio el local con cierta curiosidad. Estaba demasiado ocupado en ello como para notar que allí, únicamente, había hombres. Exceptuando una o dos mujeres, había una gran mayoría de varones.

Lovino bostezó y le dedicó una rápida mirada a Antonio, quien parecía ocupado tratando de no quedarse ciego por las luces. Gruñó y agarró a Antonio del brazo.

–¿Qué te parece?– Preguntó, empujándolo hacia la barra.

–No lo conocía.

–¿No me digas?– Dijo con cierto sarcasmo. Pidió bebidas y apoyó su antebrazo en la mesa.

–Sí, y eso que está relativamente cerca de mi casa. A lo mejor he estado antes.

–Creo que te acordarías. Es un bar gay.

Antonio entreabrió la boca, dudando en si decir algo o no. Dedicó una rápida mirada en busca de respuestas. Lovino le pasó la bebida junto a una sonrisa algo maligna.

–Pensé que sería una buena idea, sabiendo lo que te cuesta aceptarlo. ¿Y qué mejor forma que trayéndote aquí?– Apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de la mano– Mira, me molesta que estés dudando continuamente de tus propios pensamientos. Sobre todo porque me lo cuentas a mí– Se señaló a si mismo con un bufido–. Así que, profesor, como deberes tienes que aceptar que alguno de estos tíos te atrae. Adelante.

Antonio tomó su bebida en mano y se sentó al lado de Lovino, comenzando a sentirse ansioso. No sería la primera vez que pensaba en algo así, pero literalmente centrarse en alguien que le atrajera no era tan sencillo. Sobre todo si tenía los ojos de Lovino clavados en su costado. Demasiada presión.

–Te estás involucrando mucho– Antonio dijo, aunque pareció que Lovino no fue capaz de escucharle.

El ítalo bebió parte de su bebida con pajita.

–Si te parece complicado, mírame– Esperó a que Antonio se girara para prestarle atención–. ¿Qué opinas de mí? Sexualmente.

Antonio dudó.

–Eres atractivo.

Lovino lo observó con malos ojos y bufó, tomando su bebida de nuevo.

–¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? Mi abuela era más original.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga?

–Preferiría algo más sincero. Incluso si es un maldito insulto– Hizo varios gestos con la mano para hacerlo callar antes de que hablara.

–¿Tú que opinas de mí?

–Que eres un puto dios.

Antonio no fue totalmente capaz de escuchar aquel comentario, pero prefirió no insistir. Empezaba a conocer a Lovino, y no parecía alguien con demasiada paciencia. Tomó su propia bebida y la acabó poco a poco mientras su compañero hablaba de vez en cuando.

–¿Has visto a alguien interesante?– Le preguntó, enfocando sus ojos ambarinos hacia los verdosos del otro.

–Supongo que sí. Hay algunos chicos atractivos bailando.

–¿Uno en especial?

Antonio se mordió el interior de la mejilla, empezando a sentirse avergonzado. ¿Y por qué debería estarlo? No estaba haciendo algo malo. Pero... tampoco estaba seguro de quién podría ser el más atractivo. ¿Acaso tenía un tipo de hombre? ¿Debería? A lo mejor eran los mismos rasgos que lo que había considerado en su "mujer ideal", exceptuando los senos.

Se detuvo a observar más detenidamente, planteándoselo. Podría gustarle más o menos un hombre, no en general. ¿Por qué no se había parado a pensar en ello antes?

Ojos, pelo, estatura, color de piel, peso, rasgos... Había demasiados factores en los que pensar. No entendía por qué costaba tanto algo tan sencillo como saber quién le atraía más o menos.

Lovino torció su mueca al ver como Antonio parecía confuso.

–Bueno, ya pensarás en eso otro día.

El español casi suspiró en voz alta, un poco más aliviado.

El resto de personas allí parecían actuar con total naturalidad. Seguramente estaban acostumbrados. Y bueno, era algo normal para ellos, y eso debería incluir a Antonio.

Le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas.

–¿Quieres ir a bailar?–Preguntó a Lovino, el cual alzó ambas cejas en muestra de genuina sorpresa.

–Eh... Supongo que sí– Apartó un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja y se levantó, pagando su bebida.

Antonio hizo lo mismo con la suya y siguió a Lovino hacia la zona de baile.

El joven parecía cómodo allí, desplazándose entre algunos chicos y una pareja de mujeres, para poder llegar a un hueco más amplio y así moverse con más libertad. Ofreció su mano a Antonio para bailar juntos, pero pareció que este no pilló sus indicaciones. Se limitó a ignorar eso y a seguir el ritmo de la música.

Antonio lo observó antes de imitarle.

–No es tan horrible, ¿verdad?– Lovino le preguntó, burlón.

Recibió una negación con la cabeza como respuesta. Lovino se mordió el labio inferior.

–¿Cómo ha sido esta semana?

–Complicada. Mi familia no parecía feliz de saber que ya no estoy con Carlota.

–¿Les contaste esto?

Antonio negó de nuevo.

–No, no pienso mencionar este tema por ahora. Prefiero que crean que se acabó porque ya no sentía lo mismo.

–Tampoco es como si fuera una mentira– Lovino se encogió de hombros–. ¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Les has dicho algo?

–De momento es un secreto que sólo yo sé.

–Tú, yo, y los aquí presentes.

Antonio dejó de bailar y observó en redor. ¿Y si había alguien que lo reconociera? Sería algo incómodo pues el otro también se expondría. ¿Y qué pasaría si algún conocido de Lovino lo veía allí? También se estaba exponiendo, sin siquiera ser homosexual.

¿O lo era?

Fuera de los tópicos creídos, Antonio no era capaz de distinguir quien podría o no ser gay como tal. Lovino no era afeminado, pero él mismo tampoco lo era y no por ello era hetero.

–Creo que deberías dejar de perderte en tus propios pensamientos, Antonio– Lovino le dio un golpe suave en el hombro para despertarlo, en forma de represalia.

–Ah, sí. Disculpa– Volvió a seguir el ritmo de Lovino, el cuál parecía algo mosqueado. Bueno, más que de costumbre–. Estaba acordándome de que mañana tengo que terminar de corregir los exámenes de matemáticas.

–Eres muy aburrido a veces, y apenas te conozco.

Antonio sonrió un poco.

–Pues tengo que cambiar esa visión que tienes de mí.

Lovino rodó los ojos, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Cuéntame algo interesante entonces.

–Maldita sea, me has pillado. Ahora es el momento en el que debería salir corriendo.

Lovino se rio a pesar de no desearlo, soltado un ruido al respirar que recordaba a un rebuzno. Antonio se rio también ante aquella respuesta.

–Eres horrible– El ítalo le dijo, dándole un empujón–. Dame la mano y vamos a bailar juntos antes de que cualquiera me agarre y arrastre de aquí.

–¿Hacen eso?

–A veces, supongo. Es un sitio para ligar de todas formas.

Antonio dudó por un momento, pero sujetó la mano de Lovino y dejó que éste lo guiara. Extraño, pero agradable. La encubierta sonrisa de Lovino hacía que la situación fuera más cómoda.

Sus brillantes ojos miel, el pelo castaño liberándose de la laca a cada movimiento hasta que varios mechones le cubrían parte del rostro, su piel tostada reluciendo bajo las luces de la fiesta...

Quizás Lovino era su tipo.

**...o...o...o...**

**Iba a tardar más en actualizar pero preferí hacerlo más pronto que tarde.**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que recibí en el primer capítulos. Los reviews, favoritos y follows siempre animan a continuar. (Soy casi incapaz de escribir capítulos largos)**

**Procuraré que dentro de unos capítulos, la duración de estos sea más larga. Si no, continuaré con las 3k.**

**Gracias por leer, y nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	3. Capítulo 3

Antonio cerró la puerta de su apartamento y dejó caer su espalda contra esta. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el techo por lo que parecieron horas. Había sido divertido pasar parte de la noche junto a Lovino, charlando y compartiendo datos más o menos relevantes.

Cerró sus ojos y resbaló hasta que notó el suelo, sentándose allí mismo. El mismo pensamiento revoloteaba en su cabeza sin dejar de repetirse una y otra vez. Aquella sensación con Lovino había sido algo agradable. Estaba entre la línea amistosa y romántica, seguramente en la física también. Eran sensaciones conocidas pero de otra forma.

Decidió no darle más vueltas e ir a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar.

No obstante, mantuvo la vista en su teléfono sobre la mesilla, esperando a un mensaje, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

Se despertó tarde aquella mañana. No le dio mucha importancia, ya que era domingo. Dio otra media vuelta en cama y se dejó quedar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, observó el reloj con ojos entrecerrados y se incorporó lentamente. Se estiró del todo y salió de la cama para ir a la cocina. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a estar soltero, al despertarse sin alguien que le deseara los buenos días.

Podía notarse el comienzo de la temporada fría en aquella mañana. De todas formas, era casi noviembre.

Preparó un café y fue a buscar su teléfono móvil. No había mensajes aun. Dudó por unos segundos, preguntándose si debía o no hablarle a Lovino. Dejó el móvil en la mesa y fue a recoger el café. Debía darse algo de prisa si quería terminar de corregir los exámenes para el día siguiente. Esa tarde iba a estar ocupado.

* * *

Antonio tomó aire antes de llamar a la puerta. Uno de sus mejores amigo abrió con una sonrisa amable. Tenía el pelo rubio ligeramente ondulado y recogido en una pequeña coleta alta, tono que encajaba con la barba de una o dos semanas que tenía.

–Querido Toni. Pensaba que no ibas a venir– Le dijo entre amable y coqueto, el tono que solía utilizar incluso con sus amigos.

–Lo siento, Francis. El tráfico era horrible.

Antonio dejó la cazadora en el pequeño armario de la entrada mientras su amigo se dirigía hacia el salón donde el tercero de los allí presentes les esperaba sentado.

–Llegas tarde– Le repitió el otro amigo, el cual tenía en sus manos lo que de lejos parecía una cerveza–. Te estabas perdiendo mis asombrosas historias.

–El tráfico– Antonio usó de nuevo la misma excusa, sentándose en la butaca en lugar del sofá, acto que sorprendió al llamado Francis. No era habitual que su amigo guardara las distancias.

–¿Quieres algo de beber?

–No, no, gracias. Estoy bien– Antonio respondió, dando una sonrisa como última palabra.

El francés se sentó al lado del tercero, el cual tenía la piel pálida y el pelo prácticamente blanco debido a cierto grado de albinismo.

–Gilbert me estaba contando la historia de cómo lo echaron del trabajo.

–¿Te han despedido?– Antonio alzó las cejas, observando al susodicho, quien se encogió de hombros con una mueca, quitándole importancia.

–Pues sí. Esos mustios no sabían lo que se perdían. Tampoco es que hubiera hecho algo tan malo. Yo estaba en mi puesto, cuando un cliente entró y me pidió algo increíblemente extraño.

Antonio puso los ojos en blanco durante un rato. Ahora sentía más presión que antes respecto a contarles a sus dos amigos sobre su orientación sexual. No quería restarle importancia al tema de Gilbert. ¡Qué le habían echado del trabajo! Y Antonio pensando en sus propias tonterías.

Tampoco es como si aquello fuera una excusa. No debía sentir realmente miedo respecto al tratar aquel tema. Francis era bisexual, aunque estuviera saliendo con una mujer. ¿Por qué iban a tomarse mal que Antonio fuera gay? No había razones. Pero las inseguridades fueron apoderándose de él poco a poco, guardando silencio mientras sus pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había perdido más de la mitad de la historia de Gilbert.

–Entonces seguridad tuvo que intentar quitar al gato del techo. Y tras ese asombroso y genial incidente, decidieron que debían echarme. Esos idiotas no comprendían la grandeza de mi persona y todo el potencial que tengo.

–Vaya– Antonio se limitó a decir mientras intentaba alinear los fragmentos de historia que había podido escuchar–. Realmente la liaste.

–Bueno, tampoco fue para tanto– Comenzó a reírse ruidosamente, como solía hacer–. Ya encontraré otro trabajo. No hay problema.

Francis, en cambio, parecía atento a Antonio.

–Anton, ¿te pasa algo?– Le preguntó de pronto.

El español pestañeó un par de veces por la sorpresa. Realmente Francis lo conocía bien. Habían sido amigos desde preescolar y a veces prácticamente podían leerse con una mirada.

–¿Qué? No, no. Estoy bien– La última palabra tembló en sus labios, haciéndoles tartamudear ligeramente. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

–Antonio...

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó el tercero, ligeramente irritado por el cambio repentino de tema.

El español dio golpes suaves con las yemas de los índices, una contra la otra.

–Carlota y yo hemos roto– Dijo al final.

–¿Qué?– Francis se llevó una mano al pecho.

–¿En serio? – Gilbert parecía incluso más sorprendido– Tío, lo siento por ti.

–¿Por qué habéis cortado?– Francis preguntó, tratando de recordar la última vez que Antonio le había hablado de su prometida.

El moreno tragó saliva. Tenía que contarlo. No había razones para esconderlo más. Había contado su secreto a un camarero desconocido y no había sido tan duro.

–Lo de siempre... Discusiones, y que ya no sentía lo mismo.

–¿Tú o ella?

Era ahora a nunca. Tenía que decirlo

–Yo– Tomó aire. No tenía sentido ocultárselo a sus amigos. Confiaba en ellos, aunque las palabras fueran difíciles de decir–. Soy gay.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la sala. Antonio esperó una respuesta mientras analizaba las reacciones de sus amigos. Nunca había sido bueno leyendo expresiones y lenguaje corporal, pero sin duda ambos amigos parecían, por lo menos, sorprendidos. Francis había entreabierto la boca, como si hubiera soltado un "oh" insonoro. Por lo contrario, Gilbert había cerrado la boca escondiendo parcialmente los labios, mientras las aletas de su nariz se ensanchaban.

Era, en cierta medida, gracioso. Aunque exasperante pues ninguno de los dos había siquiera articulado palabra.

–¿Chicos?– Antonio preguntó, sintiendo como los nervios que había sentido antes de soltar la noticia volvían.

Francis fue el primero en tener la palabra.

–Vaya– Se dejó caer hacia atrás, descansando su espalda contra el respaldo–. Eso no me lo esperaba.

Antonio se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

–¡Quiero decir!– Prosiguió el rubio, alzando las manos un poco– No es que sea algo malo. Sólo nos ha pillado por sorpresa.

Gilbert asintió varias veces, relajando un poco la mueca.

–¿Entonces todo bien?– El español preguntó.

–Claro, por supuesto.

–Todo guay– Añadió Gilbert, todavía ligeramente en shock.

Antonio sonrió aliviado y se cubrió la cara con una mano.

–Joder, que alivio...– Dijo con voz tenue.

–Anton, ¿creías que nos lo tomaríamos mal?

Antonio negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no. Qué tontería...

–No, no es eso. Es sólo que me conocéis desde hace mucho tiempo, y no sabía si esto cambiaría vuestra visión de mí... Porque sigo siendo el mismo, creo. Es raro– Suspiró y vio hacia el techo–. Me daba miedo decirlo, porque sería más real.

–No es para tanto– Francis dijo, tratando de suavizar la situación un poco más.

Antonio negó con la cabeza. ¿Eso significaba que tenía o no razón?

–No es lo mismo en tu caso, Francis. Tú eres bisexual, y lo sabes desde siempre.

–¿Seguro que no eres bi?– Gilbert preguntó de pronto– A ver. Has tardado mucho en descubrirlo. Quizás el hecho de que te van también los hombres te ha confundido.

Antonio tomó algo de aire, dispuesto a responder, aunque no estaba seguro de qué decir. ¿Sería posible?

–No lo confundas más, Gilbert– Francis golpeó el brazo de su amigo, molesto–. Ignóralo. Tú deja que fluya, y si al final es una opción u otra, ya lo descubrirás. No te fuerces. Es totalmente normal tener dudas.

El español sonrió a medias. Había estado ciertamente seguro, y ahora una simple frase le había hecho dudar de nuevo. Aunque si era cierto, ya lo descubriría...

Lovino terminó de acomodarse la chaqueta cuando notó que había recibido un mensaje. Tomó el móvil y confirmó sus sospechas. Antonio había sido el que había mandado el mensaje.

Éste sonrió de lado, todavía sin comprender cómo había llegado a esa situación. Un desconocido con el que había hablado más en un par de días más que con su mejor amiga. Tampoco es como si fuera algo malo, simplemente extraño.

Guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, todavía con su respuesta pendiente, y se fue al trabajo.

Las calles comenzaban a enfriarse al acercarse la noche. Todavía quedaban un par de horas para que anocheciera, aunque se notaba que el otoño empezaba a endurecerse.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar. Seguramente sería Antonio de nuevo, aunque por el momento no había insistido con sus mensajes.

No pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad, aunque no tardó en calmarse al ver que se trataba de Emma. Había vuelto a España. Tenía ciertas cosas que contarle. Al fin y al cabo tres meses habían sido un periodo de tiempo ciertamente largo.

* * *

–Entonces, cuando terminó de contar la historia, se lo dije.

–Ya.

Lovino apoyó la barbilla en su puño, escuchando a su, al parecer, nuevo amigo.

Había dudado en si aceptar o no la invitación de éste, pues quizás comenzaba a ser demasiado recurrente. Aunque tampoco es que le disgustara la compañía de aquel sujeto.

Además, lo había invitado a tomar un batido, gratis. Una oportunidad así sonaba difícil de rechazar.

Sorbió un poco utilizando la pajita, mientras Antonio estaba ocupado gesticulando con las manos.

–Y bueno, entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Les pilló por sorpresa, sin duda. Por suerte me apoyaron.

Lovino sonrió un poco.

–Me alegro de que fuera bien.

Antonio alzó un pulgar, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Bueno, aunque...– Se frotó el pelo, despeinándolo más de lo usual–. Ahora estoy dudando en si realmente soy gay.

Lovino suspiró.

–Le das demasiadas vueltas, idiota. ¿No habíamos tenido esta conversación antes?

Antonio sonrió ligeramente incómodo. Quizás era cierto.

–Bueno, quizás ser bisexual me anima un poco más.

–Deja de aferrarte a un hierro ardiendo– Lovino le cortó, tomando el batido en su mano para beber algo más.

–Supongo que tendré de confirmar mis sospechas.

–Ya sabes dónde está el bar gay en caso de que quieras asegurarte.

Antonio alzó un poco la ceja. Lovino estaba comenzando a ser algo rudo con sus respuestas. Bueno, quizás más de lo usual. Tampoco es como si el joven hubiera sido la persona más dulce del mundo en otras ocasiones, pero había diferencia.

–Bueno, es cierto. Pero no me siento capaz de acercarme a alguien y simplemente flirtear.

–Supongo que lo habrás hecho en el pasado.

–Claro, pero hace muchos años.

Lovino suspiró largo y tendido.

–Simplemente inténtalo y deja de suponer. Así no vas a hacer nada más que perder el tiempo.

Antonio permaneció un momento en silencio.

–Tienes razón– Se dio pequeñas palmadas en las mejillas– Tengo que espabilar de una vez.

–Al fin.

Antonio sonrió y comenzó a beber de su batido. Sí, ya lo intentaría. No estaba seguro de cuando, pero eso no era importante.

–Por cierto– Lovino dijo, pasando su dedo sobre la copa de su bebida–. Voy a estar ocupado durante una temporada.

Antonio se detuvo un momento.

–Oh, claro. No hay problema. Tampoco es como si tuvieras que darme explicaciones– Rio un poco, en el fondo apenado.

Lovino se encogió de hombros.

–Siento como si fuera tu niñera. Tenía que avisar– Bromeó con una sonrisa torcida–. Intenta mantenerte cuerdo estos días, o por lo menos vivo.

–No prometo nada– Antonio trató de decir serio, pero comenzó a reírse tras terminar la frase–. ¿Vas a ir a alguna parte?

Lovino alzó una ceja, todavía entresonriendo.

–¿No era que no tenía que darte explicaciones?

–Preguntaba por curiosidad. No fuerzo la respuesta.

El ítalo bufó y negó con la cabeza.

–Una persona cercana a mí ha vuelto y querría estar con ella, como comprenderás.

Antonio asintió.

–Por supuesto.

–Por lo menos no eres gilipollas, solo tonto– Se mofó–. Puedes mandarme mensajes si quieres. No me voy a cerrar al mundo.

–Bueno es saberlo. Te iré informando.

Lovino terminó su batido y se levantó de la silla.

–¿Por qué me da en la nariz que no va a haber mucho que contar? Quizás soy demasiado positivo contigo, aun sabiendo que eres como una ruleta, cada día vienes con una idea diferente.

–Tampoco es para tanto.

Lovino vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca y suspiró.

–Mi turno empieza en menos de media hora. Tendré que irme, y eso.

–Puedo acompañarte.

El ítalo sonrió a medias.

–Déjalo estar. Me basta con el batido– Hizo un gesto con la mano–. Ya hablaremos.

Antonio lo observó irse, apreciando la silueta de su espalda por un momento. Después suspiró y se terminó su bebida.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que Lovino no se decidía entre ser cercano o distante. Parecía que el joven tenía que aclararse. Aunque Antonio tampoco era el indicado para pensar en aquello.

Se levantó, fue a la barra y pagó antes de marcharse también.

Pudo observar a lo lejos como Lovino giraba a la derecha y se metía entre callejuelas, seguramente tomando un atajo.

Sonrió y decidió volver a su casa. Quizás era lo mejor, pasar un rato a solas con uno mismo.

* * *

Al llegar a su piso, fue recibido por unos suaves silbidos procedentes de su mascota. Dejó sus cosas en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió a abrir la nevera para saquear cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarse a la boca. Tras encontrar media tableta de chocolate al fondo detrás de las verduras, se dirigió al salón para continuar con su trabajo.

No le llevó mucho tiempo acabar lo que tenía pendiente, por lo permaneció mirando a los folios durante unos cuantos minutos, sin saber bien qué más hacer. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía algo de tiempo que no tenía tiempo libre, pues el que realmente tenía lo solía utilizar para quedar con sus amigos, o pasar tiempo con su ex.

Un maravilloso momento para descubrirse a sí mismo. O también aburrirse como una ostra.

Se levantó del sofá y dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la sala, pensativo. Antonio era una persona que no le gustaba perder el tiempo haciendo nada, pero no tenía nada pensado.

Podía ver una serie, una película, leer un libro, o incluso empezar de nuevo aquel videojuego que Gilbert le había pedido que finalizara para hablar del tema.

Siguió dando vueltas, sin estar convencido con alguna de las ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza.

Entonces, tras diez aburridos minutos, algo se iluminó en su mente al ver la planta falsa que tenía junto a la ventana.

Tomó sus cosas y decidió salir del piso a toda prisa. Era martes, así que las tiendas debían seguir abiertas.

Estaba decidido a comprar varias macetas y semillas de flores y hortalizas varias. ¿Y por qué aquel repentino interés por la jardinería? Ni él estaba seguro, pero eso le daría algo con lo que estar ocupado y adornar el balcón de paso.

Paseó por los largos pasillos de la tienda, hasta que llegó a su objetivo. Sujetó dos pequeños sobres con semillas diferentes. ¿Patatas o tomates? ¿O quizás cebollas? ¿Lechugas?

Mientras dudaba intensamente en qué hortaliza sería la elegida, notó que alguien le estaba observando unos metros a lo lejos.

Era una joven que él había conocido hacía un tiempo, mediante Elizabeta, si no recordaba mal. ¿Emma era el nombre? Ni lo recordaba exactamente.

La mujer se acercó y lo saludó amigablemente.

–Hey. Antonio, ¿verdad? –Dijo, con un deje felino en su sonrisa. Era, en cierta forma, adorable.

Tenía el pelo sobre los hombros, con una ligera curvatura hacia el interior y de color dorado. Una diadema verde apartaba de su cara algunos mechones no deseados, mostrando mejor su ligeramente redonda cara y dos ojos verdes relucientes.

Antonio alzó su mano, con cierta duda.

–¡Ah, perdona!– Ella añadió antes siquiera que el pobre confundido Antonio dijera algo más– No sé si te acortarás de mí. Soy Emma. Eli nos presentó en su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Antonio se rio. Sí, recordaba con algo claridad.

–Cierto, cierto. Lo siento, a veces soy terrible recordando nombres. ¿Cómo estás?

–No me puedo quejar. Acabo de llegar a España de nuevo. He ido a visitar a mi familia en Bélgica.

Antonio sonrió.

–Eso suena genial. Es cierto, recordaba que eras de esa zona. Qué lejos, y más para venir a trabajar a España.

Emma se rio.

–Supongo que suena raro, pero siempre he sentido mucho interés por este país, y tuve suerte al encontrar trabajo aquí.

–Sabiendo cómo está la cosa. Me alegro mucho por ti.

Emma le dedicó una sonrisa y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, pasando al lado de Antonio y deteniéndose cerca.

–¿Te pillo en medio de una difícil decisión?

Antonio vio los sobres en sus manos e inclinó la cabeza.

–Pues sí... No estoy seguro de qué escoger. Me encantaría tener de todo, pero mi terraza es limitada.

Emma se rio y cruzó los brazos.

–Menudo momento para empezar a interesarse por la jardinería.

–Y que lo digas. Hasta hoy no se me había pasado por la cabeza, y casi en noviembre fue cuando me vino la idea– Hizo un gesto imitando una explosión–. A veces no me entiendo.

Emma se encogió de hombros, todavía con aquella agradable sonrisa en los labios.

–A veces la gente necesita algo nuevo que hacer, sobre todo tras un cambio.

El español alzó las cejas un poco, ligeramente sorprendido.

–Pues sí– Se frotó la nuca, sacudiendo sus rizos–. Digamos que estoy en un momento de cambios en mi vida. Pensé que esto me mantendría ocupado.

La joven se rio.

–Espero que cambios buenos.

–Yo diría cambios en general...– Sonrió de lado, no muy convencido–. Pero podría ser peor.

–Eres un chico positivo. Me gusta.

–Es ser positivo o volverse gris.

Ella asintió y sujetó su bolso mejor.

–Bueno, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, pero seguro que se te está haciendo tarde. Ya hablaremos.

–Sí, quizás tras dos meses de dudas por estas semillas– Se rio.

Emma hizo lo mismo, alzo su mano y le dio un golpecito a una de las bolsas que Antonio sujetaba.

–Los tomates te serán una mejor opción, en mi opinión.

–Lo tendré en cuenta– Dijo, alzando un poco el sobre en cuestión.

Ella sonrió y se fue para seguir con su compra.

El moreno suspiró y eligió los tomates en cuestión. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que podría haberle pedido el número de teléfono y así poder seguir hablando. Aunque quizás no era realmente importante.

Bueno. Al menos había decidió qué hortaliza tomar. Ahora, ¿qué flores...?


	4. Capítulo 4

Empezaba noviembre con días soleados y ligeramente ventosos. Era de agradecer algo de calor antes de que empezara la época de lluvias.

Antonio había redescubierto otra antigua pasión que había olvidado unos años atrás: la música.

Su guitarra había estado en la funda durante bastante tiempo, bajo la cama. Había sido un milagro que Antonio se hubiera acordado de esta.

Estaba afinando cuando notó que había recibido un mensaje. Decidió interrumpir su tarea y vio quién era el destinatario.

"Eh, ¿sigues cuerdo?"

Antonio sonrió al leer el mensaje de Lovino. Había pasado una semana y media desde la última vez que habían quedado o siquiera hablado.

"Me mantengo por ahora" Antonio respondió, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios.

La conversación no duró mucho más. Hablaron un poco sobre cómo habían sido esos días en cuestión. Lovino se quejó de su trabajo, Antonio comentó su nueva afición... Y eso fue todo, tristemente para Antonio. El italiano le había agradado, pero era una persona que no parecía que le gustara ser sociable.

Antonio suspiró tranquilo, y prosiguió con su entretenimiento.

Hacía mucho que no tocaba la guitarra, pero afortunadamente recordaba bastante bien todo lo relacionado. Disfrutaba mucho perdiéndose entre notas y acordes, quizás pasando una o dos horas única y exclusivamente escuchando y aprendiendo los sonidos que aquel instrumento le ofrecía.

Se detuvo a pensar. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que había tratado aquel tema que todavía tenía que solventar. Quería intentarlo, pero no deseaba ir solo a aquel bar. Bueno. Realmente, no deseaba dar el paso solo.

Dejó la guitarra cuidadosamente y escribió a Francis. Quizás él aceptaría acompañarlo.

Para su sorpresa, Francis no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar la oferta.

* * *

Todavía era temprano, pero en el bar ya había música, con la pista de baile abierta. Quizás era una señal para intentarlo.

Francis se había puesto su ropa para emergencias, y aquella era una de ellas, sin duda. Al menos para él, pues su amigo de toda la vida le había pedido ayuda para ligar.

El rubio pidió algo de beber para ambos y se apoyó en la barra del bar. Antonio parecía perdido, aun sabiendo que aquella no había sido la primera vez que había entrado en aquel bar.

–Y bien, ¿qué necesitas en especial?– Su amigo le preguntó, llevándose el vaso a los labios.

Antonio se giró y lo miró con algo de duda.

–¿Debería saber qué debo hacer?

Francis se rio suavemente, como un ronroneo.

–No, no. Lo decía porque fue tu idea traerme aquí.

–Bueno...– Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y echó una rápida mirada a los allá presentes– Quería intentar acercarme algo más a todo esto.

El francés negó con la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa que enseñaba ligeramente sus dientes.

–Querido. Sabes que no necesitas forzarte para hacer avanzar esto. Deja que fluya.

–No, no quiero perder más tiempo con las dudas.

–¿Pero no sabías ya que eras gay?

Antonio soltó un bufido largo.

–No lo sé... Creo que sí, pero... Quiero asegurarme.

Francis rodó los ojos, todavía sonriendo.

–Está bien. Supongo que tendremos que intentar forzar esto un poco– Fijó sus ojos en un joven que estaba algo apartado en la barra–. ¿Qué tal ese?

Antonio alzó la mirada, tratando de no ser muy carota.

–No lo sé... Puedo intentarlo.

Le pinchó la nariz y volvió a beber de su vaso.

–Pareces bastante cerrado a todo. ¿Hay algo en tu cabecita de pájaro?

El español se frotó su nuca, sacudiendo sus rizos castaño oscuro.

–He estado pensando en alguien que conocí hace unas semanas.

–¿Ah, sí?– Francis mostró una sonrisa torcida mientras entrecerraba los ojos– ¿Por qué no sabía nada de ello?

–No es nada importante– Trató de restarle importancia, pero ya tenía sobre los hombros el brazo de su mejor amigo.

–Cuéntame, cuéntame~

Antonio dudó un momento, sin estar seguro de si debería confesar que le había contado su secreto a un desconocido antes que a sus mejores amigos. Francis, siendo dramático como era, seguramente no se lo tomaría bien... Aunque quizás podría entenderle. Después de todo, eran amigos desde siempre.

–El día que rompí con Carlota, fui a un bar para ahogar mis penas, y conocí al camarero. Le confesé lo que tenía por la cabeza para intentar aliviarme, y después quedamos un par de veces.

Francis alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Solo entonces echó sus brazos y torso sobre su amigo, para agarrarlo con intensidad.

–¿¡Me estás diciendo que tienes novio!?

–¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no!– Dio un vistazo en redor. Algún que otro cliente había puesto los ojos en ambos, otros habían hecho lo contrario en modo desinteresado– Simplemente me he hecho amigo de él. Creo.

Francis aflojó el agarre, y se peinó la melena con cuidado.

–Me has dado un gran susto, Antonio–Volvió a agarrar su vaso y suspiró dramáticamente.

–Estar aquí no tendría sentido en ese caso...– Antonio dijo, comenzando a reírse ante el panorama.

–Bueno. Piensas en ese hombre. ¿Qué más?

–No sé –Vio a su copa todavía con el zumo que no se había bebido–. Simplemente lo tengo en la cabeza. Hace una semana que no lo veo, y supongo que el tema en sí me hace pensar en él.

Francis sonrió cómplice, sin decir nada al respecto.

–Ya veo.

Antonio asintió, sin comprender exactamente qué tenía su amigo en la cabeza.

–¿Quieres intentar hablar con alguien?– Francis le preguntó, apoyado la barbilla sobre los dedos de sumano.

–Puedo intentarlo– Dijo, levantándose del asiento.

Su amigo le dedicó una sonrisa, entretenido, sobre todo cuando Antonio fue directamente hacia un joven que bailaba solo. Antonio lo miró por encima del hombro, con ciertas dudas, y éste le levantó ambos pulgares.

El moreno se medio unió al joven, bailando un poco a pesar de sentirse incómodo. No entendía cómo podía ser tan difícil, con lo extrovertido que era usualmente.

–Hola– Lo saludó con una sonrisa.

El otro se la devolvió. Eso era una buena señal.

Francis observó la escena como si se tratara de un documental. Antonio, dando un paso tan grande. Se sentía orgulloso.

La conversación no duró mucho, pues el desconocido le entregó algo, dio la vuelta a su amigo y siguió a lo suyo. Antonio parecía algo confuso, mas volvió junto al francés sin decir nada.

–¿Qué le has dicho?

–¡Nada raro! Todo iba bien.

–¿Quizás algo que te dijo él?– Francis sonrió un poco, entretenido.

–Supongo que no le gustó que rechazara la oferta de ir a los baños con él... Aunque tengo su número.

El rubio alzó las cejas y comenzó a reírse a pesar de tratar de ocultarlo con su mano.

–Pues seguramente fuera eso, sí. Que suerte tienes de tener una cara así de bonita– Le dio un par de palmadas en la mejilla–. No te desanimes. Lo importante es que lo has intentado y no ha salido tan mal– Dio unas palmaditas más–. Podemos ir a ver si ese amigo tuyo está trabando.

Antonio dudó un momento, pero negó con la cabeza.

–Creo que no quiere verme estos días. Dijo que estaría ocupado.

–Ocupado para hablar, no para trabajar, Antonio– Sonrió inocentemente–. Vamos, pero sólo si quieres.

El español vio hacia el joven con el que había intercambiado una conversación.

–No, creo que mejor nos vamos a casa y vemos una peli.

–Oh, eso suena bastante bien. ¿Hay palomitas?

–¡Por supuesto!

* * *

Lovino se tumbó en cama con pocas ganas. Que noche... Había demasiados clientes, mucho ruido. La gente podía ser muy desagradable a veces.

Ojeó su móvil. No había mensajes. Antonio estaba siguiendo lo que había dicho... Quizás demasiado.

Lovino frunció el ceño un poco, haciendo una mueca. Había parecido que Antonio estaba interesado en conversar, pero tampoco se molestaba en buscar una excusa o dos para "molestarlo".

Aunque, ¿eso no era bueno? Estaba intentando incordiarle lo mínimo.

Se mordió el labio y envió un mensaje antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

"Pásate por el bar si quieres hablar"

El mensaje era directo y conciso. Antonio lo leyó un par de veces antes de responder, sorprendido.

Era de mañana, él todavía no había desayunado, pero trató de encontrar un hueco en su agenda mental. No era un día especialmente ocupado. ¿Lovino trabajaba los jueves, o miércoles? No recordaba con exactitud si se lo había llegado a decir.

Hizo un desayuno rápido y vio hacia el reloj. ¿A qué hora debería ir para no parecer desesperado...? Acababa de leer el mensaje, así que si no tardaba más de una hora, sería raro.

Notó unos segundos después que, a pesar de la idea de ir allí a la mañana le había tentado, tenía que ir a su trabajo. Se frotó la cara con ambas manos y suspiró.

Iba a ser una mañana larga.

Como había sospechado, la jornada le resultó pesada. Más bien, no era capaz de centrarse. Tenía la cabeza perdida en sus pensamientos, replanteándose todavía a qué hora debía ir. Quizás a la del postre, y así tenía excusa para ir a tomar un café. No sonaba mal.

Solventado aquel tema, también quería preguntarle sobre el horario de trabajo. Principalmente para no molestarlo, o en algunos casos, ir al bar y encontrarse que no estaba.

Alguien le tocó el hombro y éste reaccionó al fin. Uno de sus alumnos había dejado la tarea en la mesa.

–Ya he acabado, profe– Le dijo, tirándole un poco de la manga.

–Ah– Se enderezó un poco en la silla, todavía algo absorto–. Muy bien. Has sido rápido.

El niño lo miró con algo de confusión y volvió a su asiento, para sacar una hoja en blanco y empezar a dibujar.

Antonio suspiró. Tenía que centrarse de una vez por todas. Hasta niños de seis años habían notado que algo no funcionaba en su profesor.

Quizás era él que estaba paranoico. Esa también podía ser una idea.

Había aguantado más de una semana sin apenas preocuparse, pero ahora que sabía que Lovino quería verle, se sentía un poco nervioso.

* * *

Rozaban las seis cuando Antonio abrió la puerta del bar y se adentró en el local.

Lovino alzó una ceja desde la barra, mas no dijo nada mientras observaba como el español caminaba acercándose a él y, finalmente, sentándose en uno de los taburetes altos. Antonio le devolvió la mirada y la desvío para dejar su chaqueta.

–Hola, Lovino – Saludó con una sonrisa, volviendo a dirigir su atención al joven camarero.

–Hey– Se irguió y alzó un poco la mano en señal de saludo–. Pensé que vendrías antes.

–Bueno– Tamborileó sus dedos en la barra–. Estaba algo ocupado, así que no pude venir. ¡Pero aquí me tienes! No me esperaba tu mensaje.

Lovino ladeó su postura un poco y jugó con uno de sus mechones de pelo, pensativo.

–Estaba un poco preocupado. No sabía si habías hecho alguna tontería– Se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia–. Como volver con tu ex o montarte una orgía.

Antonio comenzó a reírse ante aquel comentario, a pesar de que Lovino lo había dicho en serio.

–Por supuesto que no. Siendo sincero, me planteé lo primero, pero preferí ir al bar de nuevo, para intentar dar un paso.

–Wow, rebelde– Lovino dijo con sarcasmo– ¿Qué hiciste?

–Fui con un amigo, para conocer gente y eso. Es más, conseguí el número de teléfono de alguien.

Lovino alzó las cejas con sorpresa, aunque no tardó mucho en cambiar a un leve hastío, ¿o era esa su expresión inicial?

–Ya veo que no has perdido el tiempo.

–Me he esforzado en eso, aunque sólo ese día. Dejando ese tema aparte. Me he puesto a practicar con la guitarra clásica. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía, y me ha gustado encontrar ese pasatiempo de nuevo. También planté algunas flores y hortalizas. He intentado mantener mi cabeza ocupada.

El ítalo sonrió un poco y fue a preparar un café.

–Eso suena bien.

–Es genial. Me siento bastante mejor al estar algo ocupado.

–Eres como un niño pequeño. Necesitas estar ocupado para ser feliz.

Antonio se tomó la pulla con humor.

–¿Y tú que tal esta semana?

–He trabajado bastante. Y a veces he quedado. Eso es todo.

El hombre de ojos verdes tomó el sobre de azúcar y lo abrió, echando una pequeña cantidad de éste en el café. Removió con la cucharilla y dedicó una rápida mirada a Lovino.

–Suena interesante. Ahora que hemos quedado más veces, me preguntaba por ti.

–Eso suena raro– Gruñó.

–No, no. Me refiero a que, bueno, me gustaría saber más de ti. Eres un hombre agradable, y las conversaciones son así. Yo hablo de mí, tú de ti...– Hizo un gesto con la mano, como si siguiera hablando–. Y de esa forma nos conocemos.

Lovino mostró una expresión similar a la de alguien que muerde un limón.

–Oh, vamos. Tampoco te he pedido tu carné de identidad– Antonio se rio.

El menos frunció el ceño levemente y se sentó, descansando su barbilla sobre su mano.

–Está bien. Contaré algo. Pero yo elijo si responder o no a la pregunta.

–Vale, vale –Alzó ambas manos, para apoyarlas en la barra–. ¿Tienes alguna afición?

Lovino observó como dos clientes se iban. Desvío su mirada a Antonio de nuevo. Él mismo se había metido en aquella situación.

–Me gusta la cocina.

–Oh. A mí no se me da mal, pero cocino porque necesito comer– Rio, de nuevo con aquella voz melódica. Era agradable verlo con ese humor–. ¿Algo más?

–Me gusta ver la tele. Y tocó un instrumento.

–¿Cuál?

–Eso no tengo que contestarlo– Sonrió, y fue a atender a quienes acababan de entrar.

Antonio suspiró y dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida. Lovino a veces era abierto, excepto sobre su vida. Nada de gustos, nada de historias. Él sólo compartía opiniones y carácter.

Observó al camarero desde su asiento. Sus ojos color caramelo destacaban más de lo usual bajo la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Cada vez que Antonio se paraba a pensar, llegaba a la misma conclusión. Ese hombre era atractivo.

Mientras Antonio se perdía entre sus pensamientos, Lovino volvió a la barra para preparar los cafés que acaban de pedirle.

–¿De qué estábamos hablando?– Lovino le preguntó, diciéndole una rápida mirada de soslayo.

–Hablábamos de tus gustos personales. ¿Cómo te gusta el café? ¿O eres más de té?

Lovino se rio en voz baja, entretenido.

–¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Habiendo tantas posibles...–Hizo una pequeña pausa y volvió a prestarle atención–. Prefiero el café. Y me gusta dulce, aunque apenas le echo leche. Pensé que lo habrías visto.

–Nunca te he visto tomar uno, ¿recuerdas?

El italiano negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia antes de volver a su trabajo. Se acercó a la barra poco después, permitiendo a Antonio centrarse en sus preguntas.

–¿Hay algún familiar, además de tu hermano, viviendo aquí?

–No.

Respuesta corta.

–¿De qué parte de Italia eres?

–Roma. Predecible, ¿verdad?

Antonio se rio y bebió algo de su café.

–Yo soy del norte, aunque me mudé por diversos motivos.

Lovino entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. No dijo nada, pero parecía entretenido.

Antonio continuó preguntándole diversas preguntas. Prefirió no hondar en lo más personal, pero poco a poco Lovino fue abriéndose. No demasiado, pues era una persona reservada, pero para Antonio cada una de las sonrisas qué le regalaba significaban más de lo que mostraban a simple vista.

–Vale. Última pregunta– Antonio levantó su dedo, remarcando aquel dato–. ¿Perros o gatos?

Lovino soltó un sonido de molestia.

–Me parece ofensivo que me preguntes eso, habiendo una respuesta obvia.

–Por supuesto.

–Gatos.

Antonio alzó las cejas y se llevó la mano en el pecho.

–¿Cómo puedes elegir uno si ambos son maravillosos?

–Los perros pueden llegar a ser molestos. Necesitan atención constante, y son sucios.

El español se rio y negó con la cabeza.

–Oh, vamos. Las mascotas siempre necesitan cuidados.

–Pero los perros más. Son unos pesados, te lo digo yo, que tengo un hermano pequeño.

Ambos compartieron una carcajada, para su sorpresa.

–Eso es cruel. Yo soy hermano pequeño– Antonio dijo, dando una palmadita a la barra.

–Y así estás– Se mofó el menor, mostrando una sonrisa ladina.

Antonio negó con la cabeza, rindiéndose ante aquellos comentarios.

–Oye, ¿qué días tienes libres?

Lovino torció la mueca.

–Buena pregunta. Los miércoles y sábados suelo estar libre todo el día. El domingo me toca madrugar, y el resto de días suelo estar de tarde. Pero como ya he dicho, ahora mismo estoy ocupado.

–Cierto. –Terminó su café y dejó el dinero en la mesa– Pues... Si tienes algún día libre que te apetezca quedar, ya sabes mi número.

Lovino sonrió de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos con cierto interés.

–Ya veré.

–¡Genial!– Se puso la chaqueta y volvió a revisar la hora en su teléfono– Ya me dirás entonces.

El joven asintió, dejando que el otro terminara de hacer sus cosas y se fuera.

...

–El sábado estoy libre– Le comentó cuando prácticamente había cerrado la puerta del establecimiento.

Suerte o desgracia tuvo que el bar no era especialmente grande y Antonio pudo oírlo a la perfección.

–El sábado entonces– Antonio repitió dedicándole una sonrisa antes de irse.

Lovino rodó los ojos junto a un jadeo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta.

Antonio cerró la puerta del bar y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Era bueno haber hablado con Lovino. Parecía que la amistad iba creciendo correctamente, incluso había conseguido quedar otro día, con lo ocupado que parecía estar. Y hablando de amigos, tenía que ver a los suyos ese viernes.

**...o...o...o...**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Este capítulo no es especialmente largo, pero prometo que el próximo sí lo será. Y espero que algo más interesante.**

**Mientras, os agradeceré cualquier fav, follow o review. No siempre me siento con ánimos para seguir escribiendo, y esto siempre ayuda.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Capítulo 5

El día había empezado bien.

Había cocinado algo que le supo de maravilla, había limpiado un poco el salón y la cocina, había hablado con sus amigos tras la quedada del día anterior. Ni su resaca le había molestado en lo más mínimo.

Además, estaba alegre pues iba a quedar con Lovino, y siempre era agradable quedar y poder salir de casa.

Tampoco la lluvia lo había molestado, a pesar de chafar en parte su plan.

Pero ahí estaba él tras abrir la puerta de su apartamento, con su ex pareja mirándole de vuelta.

Ambos permanecieron el silencio, incómodos. Antonio no se había imaginado que se verían tan pronto.

–Hola, Carlota.– Dijo al fin, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa–. Menuda sorpresa...

Ella miró hacia abajo.

–No tienes que molestarte. Vine a por mis cosas.

Antonio suspiró y la dejó entrar.

–Podrías haber avisado. Menos mal que está recogido– Él empezó a hablar, tratando de quitar un poco de tensión al momento.

–Pensé que no estarías en casa– Ella contestó, todavía sin querer dirigirle la mirada– Todavía tengo que devolverte la llave del apartamento, así que pensaba entrar y llevarme mis cosas.

El moreno le dedicó una rápida mirada.

–Bueno... No te preocupes. Ya recogí y puse en cajas lo tuyo. Pensé... que quizás preferirías ahorrar el tiempo.

Antonio se fue un momento, para volver cargando dos cajas en los brazos.

–Creo que eso era todo... Pero sabes como soy. Pude haberme dejado un montón de cosas sin querer– Se rio en voz baja.

La joven aceptó sus cosas, todavía con una expresión que incomodaba bastante al moreno.

–Es increíble lo poco que hay después de tantos años– Ella dijo, algo decaída.

Antonio se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

–Bueno... Te llevaste varias cosas el primer día– Sonrió un poco, todavía incómodo.

La joven permaneció en silencio durante un rato, alargando el momento. Antonio comenzó a dar golpecitos con la planta del pie contra el suelo.

–Y... ¿Qué tal has estado?– Él preguntó, volviendo a sonreír. Pocas cosas habían que odiara más que un silencio incómodo. Tenía en sus genes la necesidad de hablar.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–He estado mejor.

Por supuesto. Antonio, eres imbécil.

–Ya, bueno...

De nuevo silencio. El moreno aceleró el golpeteo con un poco más de impaciencia. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué alargar la situación más de lo necesario? Quería seguir siendo su amigo, pero ella ni parecía interesada en hablar. Y lo peor, tampoco se movía.

–Antonio– Ella articuló al fin después de casi un largo minuto de silencio.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó, intentando volver a mostrar amabilidad.

No tardó mucho en borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al ver que su expareja estaba llorando.

–¿Me mentiste todos estos años?

Antonio encogió un poco los hombros por la impresión, aunque no tardó en inclinarse para tocar el brazo de la joven.

–¡No, no! Yo creía que era de verdad. Te lo prometo– Cogió las cajas de las manos de Carlota y las dejó encima de la mesa a su lado–. Es complicado de entender, ni yo mismo soy capaz de explicarlo.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriendo las lágrimas como podía mientras sollozaba en voz baja. Su cuerpo temblaba por el intento de retener todas sus emociones.

–¿Cómo pudiste tardar años en darte cuenta? Me llegaste a pedir matrimonio... –Susurró, dolida–. ¿Y si no es eso? ¿Y si sólo estas confundido?

Antonio suspiró y la acercó a él, dándole un abrazo que, para su suerte, no fue rechazado.

–Siento mucho haberte involucrado. Pensé que lo que sentía era de verdad, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y me di cuenta que estaba equivocado. Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Ella sollozó y dejó que Antonio le acariciara el pelo con cuidado.

–¿Han significado algo estos años...?

–Por supuesto. No dudes eso...–Contestó en voz baja– Quiero que sepas que te quiero, pero no habría sido justo haber seguido mintiéndote y mintiéndome a mí mismo– Ella asintió, todavía entre sollozos–. Si cualquier día quieres hablar, puedes contar conmigo. No quiero perder tu amistad.

Permanecieron así durante unos minutos, aunque esta vez no se sentía igual. Antonio esperó a que Carlota se calmara y la dejó ir cuando ella quiso.

–Siento haber montado ese numerito– Ella se disculpó, apartando una lágrima con sus dedos–. Quería actuar de forma más adulta, pero es difícil– Suspiró de nuevo.

–No te disculpes. Todo esto es complicado de asimilar– Pasó su mano por el cuello y cabello, alborotándolo todavía más–. Yo todavía sigo en ello.

–Puedo imaginarlo...– Se rio, incómoda–. He actuado como si hubieras elegido esto. Soy una capulla– Recogió sus cosas–. En fin, creo que debería irme.

–Podemos hablar un poco más si quieres.

–No, no. Ahora mismo necesito un rato a solas– Le tendió las llaves–. Gracias.

–No hay nada que agradecer.

Se despidieron y Antonio la vio irse. Había sido una situación un poco intensa, pero una parte de él se imaginaba que pasaría tarde o temprano. Por el lado positivo, se sentía más aliviado.

Quizás no estaba en su mejor momento para quedar, pero no iba a rechazar la oferta de Lovino. Para los pocos días libres que tenía, no iba a desperdiciar uno.

Bueno. Repasó la idea. En principio, pensaba ir a dar un paseo y luego ir a ver una película al cine. Lovino había mencionado que quería ver una nueva que había salido anunciada, algo de romance, o de asesinatos. El nombre no se lo dejaba claro. Tras el cine, podían ir a cenar algo.

Antonio cerró los ojos. No, eso era plan de cita. Mejor si ignoraba la idea del restaurante. Quizás mejor si simplemente iban a tomar algo después, al bar de Lovino y Feliciano, por ejemplo.

Sonaba mejor, al menos para él.

Sonrió un poco y tomó su abrigo. Entre una cosa y la otra, ya pasaban de las cuatro.

El camino fue relativamente corto, aunque la lluvia parecía empeorar. Eso quería decir que era mejor dejar el paseo para otro día.

Antonio entró en el bar, el cual estaba bastante concurrido para variar. Lovino veía como Feliciano iba y venía con bebidas. No parecía muy interesado en ayudar, aunque Feliciano tampoco parecía necesitar ayuda.

El menor de los hermanos lo saludó con una sonrisa mientras se encargaba de seguir con sus tareas. Mientras, Lovino alzó un poco la vista y se despidió de su hermano.

–Bueno. ¿Cuál es el plan hoy?– Lovino le preguntó.

–Pensé que quizás querrías ir al cine– Antonio respondió sonriendo un poco.

Lovino entrecerró los ojos y arrugó la nariz.

–¿Te ha pasado algo hoy?

Antonio alzó una ceja con cierta sorpresa, aunque soltó una risa suave para intentar suavizar aquello.

–No, ¿por? Estoy algo molesto porque está lloviendo y yo esperaba poder pasear.

El italiano soltó un gruñido y se puso la cazadora antes de salir del establecimiento.

–Me cago en la. Pues sí que llueve.

Antonio se detuvo bajo el alfeizar del bar y lo observó de reojo.

–Te lo dije– Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y sonrió–. ¿Entonces quieres ir?

Lovino torció su mueca un poco más y alzó la vista lo suficiente para ver a su acompañante.

–Por mí me quedaba todo el día en casa.

Antonio frunció un poco el ceño. No le estaba gustando como el día había continuado.

–Podemos ir a mi casa y ver unas películas allí. Tengo palomitas.

El menor lo juzgó con la mirada.

–¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

Antonio se rio ante el comentario y negó con la cabeza.

–No. Te estoy preguntando literalmente si quieres venir a ver una película a mi casa. Íbamos a quedar de todas formas, pero te aseguro que en mi casa se está calentito.

Lovino tanteó la situación, mientras que el otro parecía ajeno a toda aquella duda.

–Vale– Dijo al final–. Pero elijo yo la película.

–Siempre pones condiciones– Dijo, comenzando a andar.

–Y tú siempre las cumples. Pareces algo desesperado por ser mi amigo.

–Es amabilidad– Antonio dijo, moviendo las manos un poco–. Me caes bien.

–Creo que eres lo suficientemente mayor como para saber decir no– Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, la cual recibió respuesta–. Por cierto. No tendrás un perro en casa, ¿verdad?

Antonio se rio, recordando la conversación de hacía unos días.

–No, no. Sólo un pájaro.

–Mejor así. Bueno, ¿vamos a tu casa o nos quedamos a la intemperie el resto de la tarde?

* * *

Antonio abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró en él, cerrando cuando Lovino caminó hacia el interior de la sala.

–Te imaginaba más desordenado– Lovino dijo, observando en redor.

–Bueno. Prefiero tener las cosas con cierto orden, aunque tampoco es que sea la persona más limpia del mundo.

–Deberías ver mi habitación– Se limitó a decir mientras paseaba con calma.

El apartamento era principalmente en colores claros. El salón tenía las paredes pintadas de color crema, con parqué de roble en el suelo el cual estaba parcialmente cubierto por una alfombra.

Lovino suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el español.

–Voy a traer el ordenador. Un momento– Dijo éste antes de meterse tras una de las puertas del piso.

Lovino sonrió de lado y comenzó a tararear una canción que llevaba horas en su cabeza. Antonio era... Interesante a ojos de Lovino. Atractivo, amable, amigable. Podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos, si jugaban bien sus cartas.

Observó como Antonio dejaba el portátil encima de la mesilla de café y conectaba unos altavoces tras eso.

–Puedes sentarte, Lovi– El anfitrión incitó, terminando su labor–. Ah, perfecto. Elije película mientras voy a hacer palomitas.

–No, podemos elegir juntos–Lovino dijo, pasando sus dedos sobre el brazo del sofá–. Además, quiero estar seguro de que no envenenas las palomitas. Ah, y no me llames Lovi. Suena a perro.

Antonio se rio y lo guio hasta la cocina, la cual estaba bastante cerca. Rebuscó en los cajones de la alacena y mostró el último paquete que quedaba, mientras Lovino se dedicaba a medio sentarse en la encimera.

–Admira el alimento que hemos recibido.

–Grasas, a tope– Lovino alzó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

–Curiosamente– Antonio comenzó a decir, alzando un dedo–. Las palomitas son un buen snack, pues llenan y no engordan demasiado.

Lovino sonrió de lado.

–Tú sí que sabes entretener al personal.

El español se rio y encendió el microondas.

–No puedo decir nada contigo– Se quejó.

–Puedes hablar de lo que sea, pues soy un camarero. Pero– Levantó su dedo índice en el aire– sólo si me compras una bebida.

Antonio se rio y abrió el microondas. Cogió un bol cualquiera y vació la bolsa en él.

–¿Has pensado en alguna película que quieras ver?

–Buena pregunta.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia el salón, y se recostó en el sofá. Para Antonio era fascinante cuan desconfiado podía ser, pero con qué naturalidad podía actuar en casa ajena. Lovino cruzó sus piernas y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

–Creo que será mejor que me digas cuales podemos ver y entonces elegir.

Antonio encendió el portátil y buscó en la sección de películas.

–Pues tú dirás.

Lovino recogió las piernas para dejar más espacio al anfitrión y fue viendo cada una de las opciones. Fue negando prácticamente todas las películas que podían ver. Antonio lo observaba de vez en cuando, principalmente cuando había alguna que a él le interesaba.

Lovino tomó el bol de palomitas y se metió un puñado en la boca.

–¿Qué tal esta? – El español preguntó, y le dirigió una mirada en busca de respuesta.

–No sé– Gruñó–. ¿Una romántica?

–No es romántica de principal– Explicó tras leer la sinopsis–. Es misterio.

–Bueno, vale– Soltó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Antonio le sonrió, satisfecho por haber conseguido seleccionar una película al fin. Habían pasado quince o más minutos.

–Pues esta entonces.

La película comenzó, siendo acompañada por el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales del apartamento. No había mucha luz, pues estaba totalmente nublado, pero no importaba. Había calma en el salón, siendo interrumpida de vez en cuando por el sonido de alguno comiendo palomitas.

Lovino apoyó la barbilla en su mano mientras veía con algo de interés la televisión. Parecía tranquilo y distante, aunque no estuviera a más de unos centímetros de Antonio. El mayor se preguntó si simplemente era su imaginación. Habían avanzado mucho en aquel mes desde que se habían conocido. Sin ir más lejos, estaban viendo una película en la casa de Antonio. Se alegraba mucho de haber conseguido un amigo. Aunque la situación hubiera sido y fuera complicada, tenía a alguien con quien hablar del tema, aunque éste no dijera mucho en respuesta.

Lovino se apartó un mechón de la cara y notó la disimulada mirada del español.

–¿Qué? – Preguntó, arrugando la nariz.

Antonio salió de su ensimismamiento y le sonrió un poco avergonzado.

–Perdón. Estaba pensando en mis cosas.

El más joven lo juzgó con la mirada.

–... Ya– Gruñó–. Espero que no me estuvieras desnudando con la mirada o cosas peores.

Antonio se rio y negó con las manos.

–No, no. Estaba pensando en que nuestra amistad ha avanzado bastante.

–Nuestra amistad– Repitió, como queriendo remarcar lo que el otro había dicho.

–Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Es algo malo?

Lovino alzó ambas cejas y dudó un momento antes de responder. Parecía que había tenido una revelación o algo.

–No. No, está bien. Tienes razón.

Antonio parecía algo confuso con aquella reacción, pero no dijo nada. Mientras, Lovino se dedicó a comer palomitas con intensidad.

Extraño.

No hablaron mucho, aunque el simple hecho de compartir el rato juntos fue agradable. El italiano se comió casi todo, incluido algunas chocolatinas que el otro trajo más tarde.

Antonio apagó la pantalla cuando la película acabó, haciendo que Lovino pestañeara despacio, un poco adormecido.

–No estuvo mal– Lovino dijo, entreabriendo los ojos.

–Te dije que sería interesante– Estiró los brazos–. Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

Lovino torció la mueca un poco, pensativo, y revisó la hora. Las siete y media.

–Podemos ver otra película si quieres, o podemos ir al bar.

El más joven sonrió de lado.

–Vamos a tomar algo.

* * *

Antonio condujo con calma, todavía sonriendo.

–Te veo contento– Lovino comentó de forma suave, con una ceja ligeramente alzada–. Ah, gira a la derecha ahí.

El español siguió las indicaciones, confuso.

–¿Hay otra forma de llegar al bar?

–Vamos a otro.

Antonio se encogió de hombros y continuó conduciendo.

–Verás– Lovino dijo, moviendo la mano ligeramente–. Sé un sitio que está bastante bien y pensé quizás podríamos ir. Aunque si prefieres ir junto Feliciano, no importa.

–No, no. No te preocupes.

Lovino sintió, muy dentro de él, una pequeña sensación de alivio.

Tras unos minutos, Antonio consiguió aparcar por los alrededores. Lovino salió el primero y se acomodó el flequillo antes de girarse hacia su amigo.

–¿Vamos?

El español lo siguió, observando en redor. Esa zona de la ciudad le sonaba más, no estaba muy lejos de su casa. Lovino, mientras, caminaba con calma hasta que se detuvo en frente a un establecimiento. Decidió no dar más explicaciones, pues sobraban, y entró en el bar.

Antonio se sorprendió de lo oscuro que era el local, al menos en la entrada. Tenía unas pocas luces que iluminaban, principalmente, la barra y el final de la sala. El resto de luces daban un poco de ambiente, junto con la música tranquila que sonaba de fondo. Parecía un sitio relativamente tranquilo.

No tenía el aspecto usual a los bares que Antonio solía ir. Echó una rápida mirada a Lovino y deseó que no fuera un local donde se hacían prácticas ilegales.

Se abofeteó mentalmente por sus estúpidas ideas y se detuvo al lado del italiano, junto a la barra.

–Elige una mesa. Yo pediré unas bebidas.

–Vale, pero recuerda que luego tengo que conducir.

Lovino rodó los ojos y comenzó a hablar con la joven que servía bebidas. Le dedicaba una que otra sonrisa, y parecía amigable con esta.

Antonio se sentó en una mesa cercana a la pared pues esta parte tenía asientos mullidos, similares a un sofá largo que recorría parte de ella. Dedicó un atisbo a Lovino mientras éste parecía coquetear con la camarera, o simplemente era amable.

Su acompañante se sentó cerca y le sonrió, dejando una mano encima de la mesa.

–¿Qué te parece?

–Tranquilo. Parece un buen sitio.

–Por ahora. Dale tiempo. ¿Has visto el pequeño escenario al fondo? Es un bar karaoke.

Antonio alzó un poco las cejas y sonrió, entretenido.

–¿Te gusta cantar?

–No vengo especialmente para cantar. Simplemente me gusta el sitio. La gente destrozando canciones es... una molestia sin importancia. Además, es divertido a veces.

–Oh que cruel–Bromeó.

Lovino se rio de forma sincera.

–Vamos. La gente aquí viene a cantar. Que lo hagan mal o bien es otro tema aparte.

–Ya, ya, ¿pero cantarás?

–No creo– Entrecerró los ojos–. No me gusta mucho humillarme en público.

Antonio sonrió y le dio un pequeño toque en el brazo.

–Oh, vamos.

–Ya veré– Sonrió de lado y dejó que la camarera pusiera las bebidas en la mesa–. Pero si yo caigo, te arrastraré conmigo.

El moreno se rio y tomó su bebida en mano. Un agua del tiempo. Decepcionante en comparación a el sorbete que Lovino había pedido.

Ambos compartieron unas palabras más y bebieron un poco. El italiano le dedicó una mueca antes de preguntar.

–Antes te noté raro. ¿Pasó algo hoy?

–Oh– Dudó un momento en contestar, llevándose el vaso a los labios–. Bueno, un poco sí. Mi ex vino a casa para recoger sus cosas, y tuvimos una pequeña discusión.

Lovino enarcó una ceja.

–¿Qué dijo?

–Básicamente soltó lo que no hablamos el primer día. Que si había significado algo, que si estaba seguro, por qué tanto tiempo para saber algo que muchos consideran "obvio"– Puso los ojos en blanco, pensando–. No puedo responder a preguntar que ni yo estoy seguro de ellas– Redirigió su mirada al joven–. De todas formas, la conversación acabó bien.

–Eso está bien– Bebió un poco de su copa–. Ya empezaba a pensar que te pondrías deprimido con inseguridades. De nuevo.

Antonio se rio y negó con la cabeza.

–Estaba un poco agitado, pero me siento mejor tras quedar contigo.

Lovino le devolvió la sonrisa, alzando la ceja un poco.

–Supongo que es un halago.

–¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

Lovino jugueteó con su copa, dándole vueltas al líquido que contenía.

–Quizás era objetivo y ya. Podías basarte en el hecho de que distraerte puede ayudar a dejar de sentirte... ¿Cómo es la expresión? Ah, sí. Como una mierda.

Antonio rodó los ojos con una sonrisa lacónica.

–Es broma– Lovino respondió antes que su compañero, encogiéndose de hombros–. Puedo ser algo directo.

–¿En serio? No lo había notado– Dijo, fingiendo incredulidad.

Lovino se rio sarcásticamente y se acabó su bebida.

–Bueno. ¿Estás listo para más pregunta?– Antonio le dijo antes de que pudiera levantar la mano para pedir otra bebida.

–¿Tengo acaso opción?

–¿Ves algún arma apuntándote?

Lovino sonrió socarronamente.

–Descubrí la pistola hace semanas.

–¡Oh, no! Me has pillado.

El italiano se rio y levantó del asiento.

–Voy a la barra. Desde aquí parece que no nos ven. ¿Seguro que no quieres nada? ¿Ni una mísera cerveza?

–No de momento, gracias.

Lovino soltó un bufido y se fue. Antonio lo siguió con la mirada, todavía sonriendo.

Una pareja se subió al escenario y música comenzó a sonar. Antonio les echó una ojeada. Hacía años que no cantaba en un karaoke. Con sus amigos solía quedar en los mismos sitios de siempre, y con su ex no había tampoco demasiada variedad. Tampoco es que le encantaran ese tipo de bares, pero cambiar la rutina siempre era interesante.

Lovino se sentó y miró al escenario a su espalda, luego volvió a dirigir su atención al moreno de enfrente.

–¿De qué estábamos hablando?– Le dio un sorbo a su copa y la dejo en la mesa.

–De Karaoke. Aunque creo que no necesitamos hablarlo más, ya que vas a participar– Hizo un gesto de pistola con las manos, y se rio.

Lovino sonrió de lado y movió la mano de arriba a abajo.

–Ya, ya. Espera a que esté un poco más ebrio.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en silencio. Ambos escucharon la canción, quizás planteándose qué decir.

–No te lo pregunté. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?– Antonio soltó al fin, sin malicia alguna.

El menor alzó una ceja, un poco incrédulo por esa pregunta a esas alturas. Aunque bien pensado, Antonio tampoco tenía que haberlo sabido por obra milagrosa.

–No. ¿Por?

–Por conocernos más. Pensé que quizás podías tener algo con la amiga que mencionaste antes. Una parte de mí es curiosa.

Y tanto.

–No. Es sólo una amiga– Se encogió de hombros–. Una vieja amiga. Pero no hay más.

–Bueno es saberlo.

–¿Por?

Antonio se sintió nervioso ante aquella pregunta y la mirada de escrutinio que Lovino le acababa de echar. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Quizás sus palabras sonaban a quien estaba interesado en ligar.

–Bueno... Porque a veces tener "amigas especiales" puede traer problemas, malentendidos y eso. Ignórame.

–¿Te ha pasado?

Antonio se rascó el cuello y miró hacia otro lado.

–Una vez. Éramos sólo amigos con derechos, pero al final hubo algo más que atracción por parte de un lado. Al final no acabó muy bien.

–Vaya. Ya veo que tus años de hetero no fueron en balde.

Antonio se rio, un poco incómodo.

–Oh, vamos...

–No te juzgo. Simplemente me parece curioso.

Antonio suspiró y dio unos golpecitos a la mesa con los dedos.

–A veces es difícil de asumir. No tuve problemas en en pasado y de pronto todo falla.

–Si recuerdo bien, ya tenías dudas desde hacía años. No compliques la historia– Le dio una palmada en la mano y se acabó la copa–. A veces eres gilipollas.

El insulto gratuito no sorprendió a Antonio. Tampoco era la primera vez que Lovino decía algo así. Aunque sí era la primera vez que Lovino mantenía su mano sobre la del otro. Sus dedos pasaron rozando los del español, luego el dorso. Parecía tontear, pero Antonio prefirió no preguntar.

–Tienes unas manos grandes–. Lovino dijo, apoyando su barbilla en su mano libre–. Supongo que te vendrán bien para tocar la guitarra.

Definitivamente el alcohol ya había empezado a hacer efecto en el joven. Antonio no sabía si simplemente estaba aletargado o ligando con él.

–Sí. Son bastante útiles.

– Yo siempre he tenido manos pequeñas en comparación a los hombres. Unos amigos se metían conmigo por esa estupidez– Levantó la mano de Antonio, como para comparar. Había una notable diferencia. Las manos de Lovino, aunque eran masculinas, tenían un tamaño considerablemente inferior–. ¿No es estúpido? Que la gente se meta contigo por el tamaño de la mano. Y no hablemos del tamaño de la...

Iba a seguir hablando, pero otra canción comenzó a sonar. A pesar de eso, Lovino no soltó la mano de su amigo.

–¿Tú que opinas?

–¿Respecto a qué?– Antonio se sentía confuso a esas alturas.

–A que la gente se burle de características que alguien no ha elegido tener.

Vale. Ahora sí entendía a donde Lovino quería llegar.

–Está mal.

–Exacto. Pero la gente siempre se va a meter con quien sea ligeramente diferente.

Antonio suspiró y sujetó su vaso con la mano libre, la otra todavía en posesión del menor.

–Me encantaría estar tan seguro de las cosas como tú lo estás.

Lovino soltó un bufido.

–Si tú supieras– Dudó un momento, mas liberó al moreno–. Aquí nadie es perfecto. Sólo te aconsejo que lo aceptes. Si al final estás errado, ya lo descubrirás.

–Supongo que es verdad.

–Y...– Alargó la última palabra, mirando hacia el techo–. La única forma de saberlo es intentarlo.

–Creo que hay gente que lo sabe sin tener que llegar a nada.

Lovino se mordió el labio y soltó un bufido.

–Pero estamos hablando de ti, idiota. No te aclaras. Cuando te conocí decías que eras gay, luego que quizás no, pero que sí, pero que no. No te aclaras.

Antonio puso los ojos en blanco.

–Lo sé... Es como si hubiera algo que me impide decidir– Dirigió su mirada a Lovino y no terminó de hablar, dejándolo ahí.

–Homofobia.

El español pestañeó con perplejidad.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Eres como la mayoría de la gente respecto a esto. "No me importa que la gente sea gay, pero que no me lo apliquen a mí". ¿Sabes una cosa? Eso es hipócrita– Dio un golpe con la mesa, sus ojos entrecerrados por el licor y la molestia–. Eres un tío cojonudo pero eso no está bien– Puso un pequeño puchero de pronto–. ¿Qué hay de malo? Quitando el hecho obvio de la discriminación, el resto es básicamente lo mismo. Sigues siendo tú, el estúpido profesor de primaria que vino una noche a quejarse de lo mala que es la vida– Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, para darle un golpe con el dedo en la frente de Antonio–. ¿Qué hay ahí que te cierra en banda?

El mayor sujetó la mano de Lovino con un movimiento rápido, pero no brusco. Se dedicó a bajarla y tenerla junto a la suya. El otro permaneció en silencio, sorprendido ante el serio rostro que Antonio mostraba.

–No pasa nada– Él dijo, y sonrió un poco de nuevo. No obstante, se veía falso–. Simplemente... Es difícil– Dio unas palmaditas en la mano de Lovino–. Y por eso aprecio tu ayuda muchísimo. Tú me diste fuerzas para hablar del tema con mis amigos. Poco a poco hago procesos, aunque sea tan terco. Al menos empiezo a sentirme más cómodo. Pero, como ya he dicho, poco a poco.

Lovino se sonrojó un poco. Quizás por el contacto, quizás por las palabras del español. Retiró su mano despacio y no cortó el contacto visual.

–Bueno. Sigo molesto.

–Pues... He de solucionarlo– Se levantó del asiento y le dedicó una sonrisa brillante, típica de él–. Voy a pedirte otra copa si quieres, la pago yo.

Lovino sonrió de lado.

–Pensé que pagabas todas.

Antonio dudó un momento.

–A este paso me voy a arruinar– Bromeó.

–Venga, venga– Hizo un gesto con la mano–. Puedes pedirme una bebida entonces.

El español asintió y se fue, dejando a su acompañante solo un momento. Lovino miró en redor, luego al karaoke.

No perdía nada, excepto su dignidad. Y después de haber coqueteado tan descaradamente, no le quedaba mucha.

Dejó la mesa y a Antonio cuando éste se acercó a dejar la bebida en la mesa. Mientras, el español lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo en el escenario.

Observó los movimientos de Lovino, el cual parecía un poco incómodo al principio. Vio como se apartaba el pelo de la cara y cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. No había mucha gente, por suerte.

Antonio volvió a sentarse y escuchó como Lovino comenzaba a cantar, no realmente alto, aunque poco a poco fue subiendo el volumen a uno más aceptable. Sonrió, disfrutando de cómo Lovino iba consiguiendo confianza a cada frase. Seguramente ya había cantado en ese mismo bar antes. Su voz era relajante, con una leve entonación grave en ella, diferente a la usual.

Frente al escenario, las luces, y un brillo en sus ojos. Un par de mechones resbalaban sobre sus mejillas. Antonio, mientras admiraba la actuación, volvió a sentir lo mismo que en club que había ido poco después de haber conocido a Lovino. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse, así como su cuerpo se tensó levemente.

La escena de Lovino fue centrándose más en su mente, hasta que el resto de personas dejaban de existir. Eso no era normal, y menos aun usual. Pero no podía evitarlo, quería ver y escuchar la actuación lo mejor que podía. Quería ver y escuchar a Lovino.

El menor dejó el escenario, aunque sus piernas temblaron un poco a los dos pasos. Antonio sonrió levemente, de pronto atontado. Lo observó acercarse de nuevo a la mesa, y como agarró y prácticamente bebió su copa de un trago.

–Pensé que te llevaría más tiempo pedir bebida– Gruñó.

–No fue mucho. Cantas muy bien, por cierto.

Lovino se mordió el labio y rodó el líquido de su copa, balanceando esta.

–Gracias, supongo.

–No costó tanto hacerte subir al escenario– Bromeó.

–Cállate– Apuntó con su dedo índice, inquisitivo–. Estoy borracho. Quiero ir a bailar. Quiero seguir bebiendo– Alzó un poco sus brazos con los puños cerrados–. Quiero disfrutar de mi día libre.

Antonio se rio ante esa reacción.

–Aquí creo que no podemos bailar.

–No, no podemos a no ser que queramos que nos miren raro. Pero– Remarcó esa palabra, haciendo una pequeña pausa–, no es ilegal.

–Bueno es saberlo. La verdad es que podría estar bien ir a bailar.

Lovino jugueteó con el final de su cabello, pensativo.

–Más tarde podemos ir a un club o discoteca o lo que sea– Le echó una mirada–. ¿Qué te parece?

–Bien, pero antes podemos cantar otras canciones. Yo todavía no he probado.

Lovino sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

–Sí, claro.

–Quiero probar a cantar contigo. ¡Oh! Podríamos hacer un dúo un día, ya que ambos tocamos instrumentos.

–No, paso. Mi instrumento suena raro junto a una guitarra.

–¿Cuál es? No me lo has dicho.

–Ni te lo diré– Arrastró las palabras lentamente y le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Eres un ser cruel.

–Al cual le vas a pagar las bebidas, recuerda.

Antonio le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Todavía me lo estoy pensando.

**...o...o...o...**

**Hace meses que no escribo este fic. Luego recordé que tenía guardados un par de capítulos. Siento mucho la tardanza. Intentaré escribir en estos próximos días.**

* * *

Respuesta a **FatInsideHorror:**

Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando este fanfic. Intento representar a Lovino como una persona realista, así que me alegra saber que no lo estoy haciendo mal jajaja. Siento haber tardado en actualizar, y espero tener al fin esa inspiración que llevo meses esperando. Muchas gracias a ti por comentar.

Respuesta a** Nazapi:**

Muchas gracias. Siempre me alegra saber que hay gente que le gusta mi fic. Y muchas gracias por comentar jajaja


End file.
